kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
UFO
|type = Transformational. Lost after stage finishes (except in Kirby: Squeak Squad). |hat = No hat, pilots or becomes a flying saucer. |elements = Electricity (Beam attack), Heat (Laser attack). Can't burn grass. |powers = Full charge breaks Metal Blocks |icon = image:UFO icon.gif |enemies = UFO (enemy), Transformer |mini-bosses = Doc (flying saucer) |bosses = None |helper = None }} General Information UFO is one of Kirby's copy abilities. Being first seen in Kirby's Adventure, it allows him to pilot a flying saucer. It is a powerful ability that offers permanent levitation and four different attacks. The type of attack UFO Kirby does is based on how long the player holds down B. The longer it's pressed, the stronger the attack will be. Kirby is capable of moving around while charging, but cannot change the direction he is facing. UFO's main limitation is that Kirby cannot go back down through floors while having the ability, even with ladders. UFO is very difficult to obtain. When it is found, either the UFO or the Copy Essence are generally in well-hidden areas. Kirby can only get it in four stages in Kirby's Adventure / Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, and for 10 short seconds in Kirby's Dream Course. The ability is lost when entering the overworld area, or the Central Circle in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror. This behavior was changed in Kirby: Squeak Squad, where it could be taken to any other stage, but more often than not, Kirby has to forfeit the ability because he cannot proceed any further because of UFO's interaction with ladders and floors. In Kirby: Squeak Squad, should the player attempt to drag a bubble item from the Copy Palette up to Kirby's mouth while in UFO form, Kirby will comically flip upside-down and drop to the ground head-first, and cannot move as long as the bubble is within his mouth until he exhales it or re-swallows it. This will also happen with Ghost Kirby, but instead he will inflate and drop onto the ground. Trying to do this over a bottomless pit spells an instant KO. Move Set Flavor texts Trivia *Kirby's UFO is affected by Spray Paint, much like the Magic ability's hat. More specifically, the hull is the color that would be Kirby's shoes and the rest is the color that would be Kirby's body. *Though it says the player need to hold B to charge up attacks, the same results happen whenever the player holds A and release it. *In the original Kirby's Adventure, UFO Kirby was not affected by water. This changed in subsequent games and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, where water slows him down. *If Kirby is using his UFO ability while calling for assistance in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, the Cell Phone will be replaced by a communication dish. *In Kirby: Canvas Curse, UFO Kirby is drawn in Paint Panic. *In Kirby's Adventure and its remake, UFO can be copied on the first level; Kirby has to find a hidden room to find a UFO flying down, and he can inhale it for the UFO Ability. *In Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, when Kirby reaches "1" in the goal-game, a Kirby in a UFO will fly over and give him a 1UP. *In the Kirby's Return to Dreamland Goal-game (2 Players) the player who jumped high give at his/her Kirby stars Artwork Image:UFO.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Ufo.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Other Ability Icons File:UfoiconKA.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDC UFO Icon sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' de:UFO-Fähigkeit ja:ユーフォー Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Vehicles